Many video and image hosting websites allow users to share images or videos with others. For example, users may share images or videos by posting links to those images or videos on social networking websites, on blogs, in emails, and so on. However, sometimes a user only wants to share a particular portion of a video or image, such as a clip that the user finds particularly engaging or funny. Unfortunately though, the sharing mechanisms provided by common video and image hosting websites typically do not provide a capability to share specified portions of images or videos that have been uploaded by others.